


everyone keeps saying

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Comrades [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is about to watch "Game of Thrones." Someone had to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone keeps saying

"This episode should be a good one," Natasha says, shaking popcorn from the microwave bag into the enormous and already-half full bowl.

Clint makes a show of covering his ears with his hands. “No! No spoilers! I don’t want to know who dies, I don’t want to know whose boobs pop out, and I don’t want to know who else the Lannisters have debts to. Don’t ruin it!”

"It’s called reading the books, dumbass."

"They’re actually pretty good," Bruce offers. "And flesh out the universe a bit more—you know, like explaining some of the traditions and things. Although there’s less nudity…"

"They’re also, like, a thousand pages long. Each," Clint replies. "No thank you. Although, actually, can I ask one question? Just generally—don’t answer it if it’s going to, you know, give away plot stuff."

"Okay…"

"So, they keep talking about how the seasons last for years, but right now everyone in King’s Landing is still drinking wine and basking in the sunshine. Do you actually know when winter is coming?"

"I believe," says Tony, whose tone suggests that he’s been looking for the opportunity to say whatever he’s about to say for a while, "that’s entirely within the purview of the good Agent Romanoff."

There is a short but very pregnant pause, broken simultaneously by Clint’s bursting into laughter and Tony’s “oof!” when Pepper elbows him. Bruce is doing a very poor job of not guffawing.

Natasha doesn’t so much as flinch; she just continues picking the unpopped kernels out of the popcorn bowl.

"What’s so funny?" asks Steve, walking into the TV room alongside Bucky.

Tony and Pepper are having an intense but entirely nonverbal argument and ignoring the rest of the group; Clint just gestures helplessly and uselessly.

“ _Lyubimyi_ ,” Natasha says without looking up. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

"Seriously?" Bucky turns to look at Tony. "You couldn’t even wait until I was in the room?"

**Author's Note:**

> [whimzical](http://tmblr.co/mLaH1Nr6ESbJf36tq87tEAA) made the obvious but no less hilarious pun and said I should write the thing, so I wrote the thing.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://stars-inthe-sky.tumblr.com/post/82250641017/everyone-keeps-saying) on Tumblr. Title from Joshua Radin's "[One of Those Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BPcq80pa5k)."
> 
> (Not part of #buckynat week.)


End file.
